disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Kopa
"I'm Kopa. I'm a prince . And I'm not scared of anything" -Kopa in Vulture Shock Kopa 'is de oudste zoon van Simba en Nala. Hij heeft een jongere broer en zus Kiara en Kion. Kopa zelf komt niet voor in de films, maar wel in het boek: "The Lion King: Six New Adventures"''. Zijn naam betekend in het Swahillie (Afrikaanse taal), 'Pak van het hart' ' Uiterlijk ''"Kopa you're just like Simba when he was your age" -Nala over haar zoon thumb|left|De vergelijking tussen Simba en Kopa Op het eerste gezicht lijkt Kopa veel op zijn vader Simba. Echter als je hem beter thumb|Kopa en Nala, samen met Timon en Pumba, in het verhaal: Een slang in het gras analyseert, zien we dat hij eigenlijk meer op Mufasa lijkt. Kopa is zwaarder gebouwd, in vergelijking met Simba, al zijn ze ongeveer even groot. Naast dat Kopa iets groter is zien we dat Kopa meer opvallende kenmerken, heeft. Bijvoorbeeld, Kopa heeft dikkere wengbrouwen, en zijn kaak lijn staat meer naar voren. Beide welpen, hadden een haarbosje op hun hoofd. Simba zijn haarbosje, had dezelfde kleur als zijn vacht. Kopa's haarbosje, is eerder grijs-bruin van kleur. Zijn vacht is een rijker geel. Kopa heeft zwarte oorringen net als zijn vader had toen hij nog welp was. Kopa's ogen zijn rood net als die van zijn grootvader (Mufasa), Simba en zijn jongere zus Kiara. Zijn borst, snuit en poten, hebben geen kleur, zoals bij zijn vader Simba. De neus van Kopa lijkt op de neus van Simba. Persoonlijkheid Kopa deelt veel karakter trekken met zijn vader. Zo is Kopa, nieuwsgierig, avontuurlijk. Hij luistert graag naar verhalen, hij is enthousiast en speels. Kopa schept graag op, over zijn positie als prins tegen zijn vrienden. Kopa is enorm trots op zijn afkomst. Hij helpt zijn vader graag in zijn taken als, koning van "The Pride lands". ''Kopa heeft een rijke fantasie. Een ander belangrijk kenmerk, is trots. Dit is te wijten aan het feit dat Kopa, ooit een sterke koning wil zijn en snel wilt opgroeien. The Lion King: Six New Adventures "A Tale of Two Brothers" ''"Great Uncle Scar was a real creep" ''-''Kopa nadat hij het verhaal over Scar van Rafiki hoort We zien Kopa voor het eerst wanneer hij aan het spelen is met zijn vriend , Pimbi. Kopa is zijn vriend Pimbi aan het bespringen, maar het dier springt handig uit de weg en Kopa valt in het stof. Hij lacht Kopa uit en zegt tegen hem "Wat een koning zul jij zijn". Kopa springt dan op en schut zijn vacht uit. Hij herinnerd Pimbi er dan trots aan dat hij op een dag koning zal zijn van "The Pride Lands", ''maar Pimbi blijft hem uitlachen. Kopa zegt vervolgens tegen het dier, dat Simba hem nog meer lessen, zal geven, in het bespringen van prooidieren, vervolgens herinnerd Kopa zich, dat Simba hem vandaag ''"The Pride Lands" zou laten zien vanaf, "Pride Rock". ''Kopa neemt dan afscheid van Pimbi en gaat op weg naar "Pride Rock".'' thumb|left|Kopa speelt met zijn vriend Pimbi''Simba had verteld aan Kopa, dat het een traditie is om toekomstige koningen, ''"The Pride lands" te laten zien vanaf "Pride Rock". ''Simba vertelde hem ook dat zijn vader Mufasa hem het land had laten zien vanaf dezelfde plek toen Simba op, zijn beurt, nog welp was. Kopa heeft Mufasa nooit gekend, maar hoorde wel mooie verhalen van Mufasa, via Zazu, de hofmaarschalk van Mufasa en tegenwoordig ook van Simba. Kopa vind Simba eveneens een goede koning, al heeft Simba het druk met als zijn plichten als koning. Het gevolg hiervan is dat Simba niet zoveel tijd heeft voor zijn zoon. Enkele minuten, later, nadert Kopa de koningsrots en ziet hij Nala zijn moeder liggen, op een van de richels van de koningsrots. Zodra Nala, Kopa ziet vraagt ze hem of hij plezier heeft gehad met Pimbi. Kopa is dan wat in de war en vraagt aan haar hoe ze dit weet. Nala reageert, hierop door te zeggen, dat je alles kunt zien wat er gebeurd op de vlaktes van het koningsland vanaf de koningsrots zelf. Enkele seconden, later verschijnt Simba op de richel, samen met Rafiki en Zazu en deelt hen mee, dat er een nieuwe crisis is omtrent de waterplas. Kopa gaat naar zijn vader toe en verteld hem dat hij klaar is om te gaan richting ''"Pride Rock" zodat hij zijn vader's rijk kan zien. Simba vraagt dan aan Zazu en Rafiki of zij niets kunnen doen aan de watercrisis. Rafiki en Zazu reageren hierop door te zeggen dat de andere dieren, niet naar hen zouden luisteren. Met een zucht gaat Simba naar Kopa en verteld hem dat hij geen kans meer zal krijgen om hem "The Pride lands" vanop "Pride Rock" te laten zien, totdat de crisis met de waterpoel, is opgelost. Kopa die gekwetst en teleurgesteld is herinnerd Simba er aan dat hij het beloofd had, om hem "The Pride lands" ''vanaf ''"Pride Rock" te laten zien. Nala onderbreekt Kopa en verteld hem zachtjes dat hij bepaalde taken en plichten heeft als koning. Kopa fluistert dan nog eens dat Simba het had beloofd. Simba draait zich om een vraagt aan Rafiki om Simba zijn verantwoordelijkheden uit te leggen aan de welp. Om Kopa op te vrolijken verteld Rafiki over eens koning, prins en vijand. Kopa is geboeid door het verhaal en vraagt Rafiki of de vijand "een harige reus was met paarse ogen". Rafiki verteld, dan dat de vijand een litteken, had door zijn linker oog. Simba, Nala en Zazoe weten meteen, dat Rafiki het over Scar heeft, de terranieke leeuw, die Simba's vader Mufasa had vermoord. Rafiki verteld het verhaal. Nadat het verhaal uit is, geeft Kopa commentaar over hoe goed Ahadi (Kopa's overgrootvader) en Mufasa (Kopa's grootvader) geweest waren, Rafiki zegt dat Uru (Kopa's overgrootmoeder) ook geweldig was doordat, ze samen alle dieren van de dorst gered hadden door ver, naar het westen te gaan om water te vinden. Zazoe verklaard dan vol trots, dat zijn moeder op dat moment de hofmaarschalk, was van de koning en dat Zazoe sinds het pensioen van zijn moeder, altijd de leeuwenkoningen heeft gediend als hofmaarschalk. Kopa zegt tegen Rafiki dat het een geweldig verhaal was, en dat zijn oudoom Scar echt een "engerd" was. Simba bedankt Rafiki voor het verhaal en verteld hem, dat het hem eraan herinnerd heeft, dat beloftes belangrijk zijn. Kopa is het hier volledig mee eens. Simba zegt dan dat beloftes belangrijk blijven. Kopa vraagt vervolgens opgewonden of Simba het "meende" Simba zegt ja, vervolgens neemt Simba, Kopa en Nala mee naar de top van "Pride Rock" . Simba zegt dan, dat het een traditie is. "Nala's Dare" "When I'm The Lion king, Il' roar so loud the umbrella thorn trees will drop their leaves" ''-''Kopa schept op tegen Jambo en Kwaheri (twee apen) We zien Kopa voor het eerst wanneer hij aan het spelen is met Jambo en Kwaheri, twee apen, die zijn vrienden zijn. Kopa is aan het opschepen en zegt dan: "Wanneer ik koning ben, zal ik heel luid kunnen brullen, zo luid dat de bomen, hun bladeren zullen laten vallen". ''Kopa gaat dan opschepperig verder, door te zeggen dat hij ''"de dapperste van de dapperste is". Terwijl hij dit zegt, struikelt hij over een gebroken tak. De twee apen lachen met hem en beginnen hem te plagen. Kopa is in verlegenheid gebracht en staat terug op en vraagt de apen om op te houden. Dan veranderend Jambo van onderwerp, door Kopa uit te dagen, met een spel durven Kopa en Kwaheri zijn het er mee eens. Kopa vraagt aan Jambo, om uit een boom te slingeren, die echt hoog is. De aap is zelfverzekerd en vervult de taak, zonder enig probleem. Kwaheri feliciteert zijn vriend. Vervolgens dagen de apen Kopa uit om, een puntige rots, te beklimmen en er terug af te springen. Kopa is moedig en klimt dan de rots op en springt er terug af nadat hij roept "van ondere''n". Als Kopa terug met zijn vier poten op de grond staat, juichen de apen. Voordat Kopa kan genieten, van de aandacht komt Zazoe aanvliegen. Nadat Zazoe is geland herinnerd hij, Kopa eraan dat hij moet instaan voor de veiligheid van de welp. Kopa zegt dat hij dit weet. Zazoe begint vervolgens, te praten over het nieuws van de dag, dat hij nog moet brengen aan Simba. Kopa moet zijn best doen, om niet te gapen. Zazoe verteld dan tegen Kopa, dat hij moet weg blijven bij de kloof, vanwege het feit dat het water zeer hoog staat, door de regenval van de voorbije dagen. Zazoe meld hen ook nog dat de rotsen, zeer glad zijn. Kopa maakt nota van deze waarschuwing. Vervolgens vliegt Zazoe op mompelend dat hij laat is. Zodra Zazoe buiten gehoorafstand is zeggen de apen tegen Kopa dat ze opnieuw een uitdaging voor hem hebben. Ze dagen hem uit om hen te vangen. Kopa stemt hiermee in. Wanneer de apen de kloof bereiken zitten ze al in een boom en dagen Kopa deze keer uit om over de kloof te springen. Kopa stemt hiermee in als eerste instantie, maar word nerveus vanwege het water en de gladde rotsen. Na nog wat getreiter van Jambo en Kwaheri, loopt hij weg van de kloof. Na zijn ervaring om ''"bange kat" genoemd te worden , kruipt Kopa in een hol en begint te huilen. Kopa schrikt op door een geluid, maar is opgelucht, wanneer hij ziet dat het Rafiki is. Kopa vraagt de oude mandril hoe hij hem heeft gevonden. Rafiki antwoord dat hij niet opzoek was naar hem. En vraagt waarom hij opzoek zou gaan naar een welp die dwaas genoeg is om in een hol van een hyena te kruipen. Kopa beweerd dan bij hoog en laag dat hij niet bang is voor hyena's, en zegt dan dat hij onverschrokken en moedig wil zijn net als zijn ouders. Rafiki verteld Kopa vervolgens om naar zijn moeder Nala te gaan, zodat zij een verhaal kan vertellen over Ni een oude vriend van haar. Kopa zijn nieuwsgierigheid is gewekt, en gaat terug naar "Pride Rock". Terug op "Pride Rock" vraagt hij zijn moeder Nala om het verhaal over Ni te vertellen. Nala vraagt dan aan Kopa, hoe hij wist van het verhaal over Ni. De welp antwoord dan dat Rafiki het hem vertelde. Simba is net als Kopa nieuwsgierig vanwege het feit dat hij het verhaal zelf nog nooit gehoord had. Nadat het verhaal uit is gaat Kopa terug spelen. Kopa voelt zich deze keer beter om dat hij net geleerd heeft, dat durf niks met moet te maken heeft, maar eerder met dwaasheid. Enkele minuten,later ontmoet hij de apen Jambo en Kwaheri terug en de apen, dagen hem uit om met zijn staart aan de bomen te gaan hangen. Kopa die weet dat dit onmogenlijk is, zegt dat hij en niet kan en dat hij het ook niet gaat proberen. De apen beginnen hem dan opnieuw'' "bange kat"'' te noemen. Kopa reageert hierop met een citaat uit het verhaal van Ni. "Leeuwen die naar het gekwetter van apen luisteren, zullen nooit leren brullen". ''Vervolgens loopt Kopa weg bij de twee verwarde apen. "Vulture Shock" '''Synopsis' In dit verhaal wil Kopa, meer over zijn stamboom te weten komen. Hij wil Simba er naar vragen, maar Simba heeft het te druk met zijn plichten als koning. Kopa gaat vervolgens zelf opzoek naar antwoorden. Enige tijd later zien we dat Kopa lange tijd op een hagedis jaagt die hem lijd naar droge en stoffige grond. Verloren en alleen krult Kopa zich op om wat te slapen. De volgende morgen wordt hij gevonden door twee hongerige gieren, die hem vasthouden in een boom in de hoop dat er grotere hapjes langs komen. Een groep andere gieren, zien dit en waarschuwen, Simba en Nala waardoor Kopa gered wordt. "A Snake in the Grass" In het verhaal zien we dat Timon en Pumbaa zich klaarmaken om een dutje te gaan doen, wanneer ze onderbroken worden door Kopa en Nala die kort achter hem loopt en tegen Timon en Pumbaa opbotsen. Nala lacht naar Kopa en zegt tegen hem'' "Je bent net als Simba, toen hij zo oud was". Maar Kopa snuift enkel luid, en trekt zijn neus op. Nala vraagt vervolgens wat er mis met hem is en Timon en Pumbaa vragen hetzelfde. Kopa wordt boos en schreeuwt tegen hen beiden, dat er niks mis is met hem. Timon geeft Kopa een klopje op zijn hoofd en vraagt aan Nala om weg te gaan, zodat ze Kopa kunnen opvrolijken door te praten over wetenschap. Nala stemt hier meteen mee in en gaat terug richting ''"Pride Rock"thumb|left|Kopa, Timon en Pumbaa in A Snake in the Grass. ''Timon en Pumba gaan zitten naast Kopa, en vragen hem opnieuw wat er mis is. Ze vragen hem of "een vrouwelijke welp hem neersloeg." Ze vertellen hem dat Nala, Simba continu neersloeg toen zij nog welpen waren. Kopa is zeer verbaast wanneer hij dit hoort, dat iemand als Nala, zijn vader kon neerslaan. Maar dan herinnerd Kopa dat hij boos is en weigert hen nog altijd te vertellen, wat er mis is. Timon en Pumbaa trachten hem dan nog steeds te overtuigen, om hen te vertellen wat er mis is, maar Kopa wordt nog boser en schreeuwt uiteindelijk ''"Who cares anyway?" Nu reageert Timon hierop door te zeggen dat het niet uitmaakt waarover het gaat, Pumbaa zegt hetzelfde. Dan beginnen Timon en Pumbaa te discuteren en Kopa die geërgerd is door de twee, besluit te vertellen wat er aan de hand is. Hij vraagt aan Timon en Pumbaa of ze Aufa kennen Kopa's beste vriend. Timon en Pumbaa zeggen ja. Vervolgens verrast hij Timon en Pumbaa door te zeggen, dat Aufa een "dope" is en dat hij op sommige momenten echt een hekel heeft aan Aufa, al is het zijn beste vriend. Timon en Pumbaa vragen dan aan Kopa waarom dat Aufa een "dope" is. Kopa antwoord hen vervolgens dat "Hij (Aufa) wat stom is en dat het alles is." ''Kopa verteld dan aan Timon en Pumbaa dat Aufa enkel nog wilt optrekken met Beba een jachtluipaardenwelp (cheeta) en dat Aufa niet meer met hem wilt spelen. Kopa verteld dan verder dat Aufa dacht dat de cheeta welp de "snelste loper en de beste springer en klimmer was" en dat hij beter was dan Kopa. Timon en Pumbaa, die geïnspireerd zijn door wat Kopa hen had gezegd, herinneren, hun een verhaal van toen ze jonger waren. Waarin de twee en Simba een enorme ruzië hadden, tot op het punt dat ze elkaar eventjes haatte. Timon zegt dan dat het zover is gekomen doordat een pyton hen allen had misleid. Dit wekt de aandacht van Kopa, en vraagt door over wat er is gebeurd. Pumbaa suggereert dan dat Kopa wat jaloers is op Aufa en Beba. Kopa wordt woedende en wil vertrekken, maar wordt tegen gehouden, door de twee door te zeggen, dat ze tijdens die ruzië ook jaloers waren op elkaar. Kopa stopt, dan met lopen, omdat hij nog steeds nieuwsgierig is naar hun verhaal. Vervolgens, zeggen Timon en Pumbaa dat hun ruzie de schuld was van de pyton, die Joka heette. Vervolgens vertellen ze de rest van het verhaal. Wanneer het verhaal voorbij is hij verbaasd en enthousiast en vraagt aan de twee wat er daarna gebeurde. Kopa vraagt dan wanneer de drie vrienden het terug goed hadden gemaakt. Timon reageert hierop door licht te lachen, en verteld aan de welp dat het een tijdje duurde, voordat Pumbaa geloofde dat het echt aan de pyton had gelegen. Kopa vraagt dan aan Pumbaa hoe hij uiteindelijk besefte, dat Simba en Timon gelijk hadden. Pumbaa zegt dat hij het pas geloofde toen hij de waarheid hoorde uit de mond van Timon zelf en zegt dat het te dom was om hun lange vriendschap te laten verbreken, door een paar stomme argumenten van Jorka de pyton. Kopa die vol aandacht luisterde zegt dat hij misschien moet gaan praten met Aufa, zeggende dat het andere welpje waarschijnlijk niks kwaad bedoelde, door te zeggen dat Beba beter was dan hij. Timon en Pumbaa zijn het eens met de welp, en moedigen hem aan om het goed te maken met zijn vriend. Vervolgens gaat Kopa op weg naar Aufa om met hem te praten. "Follow the Leader" In dit boek heeft Kopa een kleinere rol. Simba probeert een dutje te doen wanneer, hij gestoord wordt door Kopa, die op nethumb|Zazu let op Kopaer springt op de buik van Simba. Simba kreunt en kijk naar Kopa, die op zijn borst zit. Kopa begint opnieuw omhoog en omlaag te springen, vragend dat Simba een worstelpartijtje met hem doet. Vanwege het feit dat ze niet meer hadden geworsteld sinds het begin van de ochtend. Simba is geamuseerd en vraagt of het echt al zo lang is. Hij geeft Kopa dan zachtjes een klopje op het hoofd en Kopa daagt zijn vader zachtjes uit door hem een duwtje te geven met zijn hoofd. Simba houd hem tegen en draait hem op zijn rug met een ''"flip". Voordat ze verder kunnen gaan met hun spel, worden ze onderbroken, door Zazoe en Rafiki. Rafiki verteld dan tegen Simba dat er niet meer zoveel acacia bomen, zijn als ten tijde van Mufasa's regeringsperiode. Kopa vraagt hoe dit komt, Rafiki reageert hierop door te zeggen dat veel van de olifanten, de bomen hebben verwoest, terwijl andere kapot zijn gegaan, door ziekte of verwaarlozing. Kopa draait zich om en zegt tegen, Simba dat hij moet gaan praten, met de olifanten die de bomen hebben verwoest. Simba vraagt dan of het niet even kan wachten. Zazoe merkt dan op dat een koning zijn werk nooit af is. Simba kreunt en Kopa snelt dan weg Later is Zazoe aan het praten met Nala, wanneer Kopa om de hoek komt. Vervogens drukt hij Zazoe tegen de grond met de woorden "Ik heb je". ''Zazoe krijst en Nala wijst de welp erop dat hij wel beter weet. Kopa zegt dan onschuldig dat hij uitgleed. Enkele seconden later, wipt Zazoe terug op zijn poten, mompelend, dat zijn waardigheid nog intact is. Nala glimlacht naar Zazoe en bied hem een verondschuldiging aan in de naam van Kopa. Al weet Zazoe hoe welpen, zich soms laten meeslepen door zichzelf. Nala vraagt dan aan Zazoe of hij kan letten op Kopa, terwijl zij met Simba gaat praten. Zazoe protesteerd, maar Nala zegt dat het niet lang zal duren. Zazoe ziet dan dat Kopa een grijns trekt, maar Zazoe gaat vervolgens met tegenzin akkoord. Nala beveeld dan aan Kopa dat hij braaf moet zijn en geeft hem vervolgens een liefdevolle lik. Nala gaat dan richting Simba. Kopa vraagt dan aan Zazoe wat hij wil spelen. Zazoe bied aan om voor dood te spelen, maar Kopa is hier niet mee eens en verteld Zazoe, dat hij ''"good gay", "bad gay" ''wil spelen. Zazoe begint te protesteren, maar Kopa begint de vogel al te besluipen, als waarschuwing voor ''"the good gay" ''om uit te kijken omdat de slechterik eraan komt. Zazoe blijft protesteren, en probeert weg te komen, Kopa gromt echter en springt voorwaards. Zazoe mompeld dat hij een hekel, heeft om oppas zijn. Vervolgens begint de vogel om hulp te roepen. Wanneer Simba op weg is naar om "''the Grass Wall", ''te redden, ziet hij een jonge baviaan Mosi genaamd, die wordt aangevallen door een luipaard (panter), denkt Simba dat het Kopa is, en gaat hij achter het dier aan. Gevoed door liefde voor Kopa "How true Zazoe" In ''"How true Zazu" let Zazoe op Kopa, terwijl zijn moeder Nala op jacht is en Simba zijn vader een dutje doet. Kopa vraagt aan Zazoe waarom de hemel blauw is. De vogel reageert, hierop door te zeggen dat de aarde van deze kleur hielt en deze daarom versprijde over de hemel, zodat iedereen er naar kon kijken. Vervolgens vraagt Kopa waarom de bomen zo hoog zijn, Zazoe antwoordt dat de bomen houden van de smaak van lucht en dat ze daarom zo hoog zijn. Zazoe zegt het niet hardop maar voelt, dat de ochtend vol vragen zal zijn. De twee rusten dan wat op "Pride Rock", ''met zicht op de graslanden en de heuvels. thumb|left|250px|Kopa en Zazu Kopa vraagt dan aan de vogel waarom hij zoveel vliegt over "The Pride Lands". Zazoe verteld de welp dat hij dit doet, zodat hij altijd de stand van zaken,weet en deze kan melden aan Simba. Maar terwijl hij antwoordt staart hij naar de rivier de Zuberi in de verte. Zazoe denkt dan in zichzelf hoe het zou zijn om naar de Zulu watervallen te vliegen. Kopa onderbreekt de vogel zijn gedachte stroom door te vragen waarom hij vanales moet melden aan Simba. Zazoe antwoordt dat het belangrijk is voor Simba om te weten wat er gebeurd in zijn rijk. De vogel zucht omdat hij weet dat hij niet naar de Zulu watervallen kan gaan. Vanwege het feit dat hij op Kopa moet letten. Zazoe beslist uiteindelijk om Kopa een verhaal te vertellen, zodat er een einde komt aan de stroom van vragen, van de welp. Zazoe verteld dan aan Kopa dat hij een verhaal gaat vertellen, Kopa is opgetogen, en vraagt of er "een paars monster met drie horens en scherpe tanden"'' in voor komt. Zazoe verrast de welp, door te zeggen, dat dit inderdaad klopt. Kopa verteld de vogel vervolgens, dat hij een en al oor is. Zazoe begint het verhaal, door te vertellen dat nieuws versprijden altijd al een traditie is geweest in zijn famillie. Hij herrinerd, de welp eraan dat zijn moeder Zuzu ooit de hofmaarschalk was van zijn overgrootvader Ahadi. Hij legt Kopa vervolgens uit dat hij werdt getraind door zijn moeder Zuzu om hofmaarschalk te worden van de koning, zodra Ahadi's oudste zoon Mufasa aan zijn regeerperiode begon. Hij verteld dat Mufasa's zoon Simba de volgende in lijn was om koning te worden, maar Mufasa's kwade broer Scar (voorheen Taka) wilde koning zijn. Zazoe gaat verder met zijn verhaal over "The Lion King". ''Kopa herkent het verhaal en weet dat Simba, Scar uiteindelijk versloeg, zodat Simba, zijn rechtmatige plaats als koning kon inemen. Zazoe verteld dat het verhaal zich afspeeld lang voordat hij geboren werdt. De vogel verteld ook dat het verhaal dat hij gaat vertellen zelfs nog gebeurde voor dat Simba geboren werdt en dat Mufasa net aan zijn regeerperiode was begonnen. Kopa vraagt of zijn oud-oom Scar erin voorkomt. Zazoe ontekend dit en herrinerd de welp eraan, dat Scar niet blij was toen zijn broer koning werdt en daarom al zijn tijd doorbracht bij de hyena's. Zazoe legt uit dat Mufasa nog aan het leren was om te regeren en dat hij daarom niet veel aandacht schonk aan zijn jongere broer Scar. Kopa vraagt vervolgens aan Zazoe of dat het punt is waarop hij hofmaarschalk werd van de koning. Zazoe bevestigt dit. Hij legt uit wanneer zijn moeder Zuzu zag, dat Mufasa een goede koning zou worden, besloot Zuzu haar fuctie als hofmaarschalk over te dragen aan Zazoe haar zoon. Mufasa aanvaard Zazoe vervolgens als zijn hofmaarschalk en Zuzu vloog dan weg langs de rivier de Zuberi, zodat ze de rest van haar dagen kon doorbrengen in vrede. Vanaf dat moment was Zazoe aangewezen op zichzelf. Zazoe zegt dan dat hij het vak van zijn moeder ''"misschien iets te goed had geleerd." Hij maakte de fout om alles te melden aan Mufasa wat hij zag. Kopa reageert hierop, door te vragen wat daar mis mee is. De vogel antwoordt hierop dat het niet noodzakelijk is om alles te melden. Destijds kon hij het verschil tussen nieuws, en geen nieuws niet uit elkaar houden. Hij vertelde Mufasa alles zodat er geen slechte dingen, zouden gebeuren. Zazoe legt uit dat alles, actie en reactie geeft. Kopa realsieert zich dan dat het belangrijk is wat hij zegt en doet. Zazoe is het hier voledig mee eens. Hij legt vervolgens aan de welp uit dat hij de slechte gewoonte had om zijn snavel in ieders zaken te steken. Dit omdat hij altijd bezorgd was dat er iemand gewond zou raken en dit leide vaak tot problemen. Kopa vraagt vervolgens, in welke problemen de vogel toen is terrect gekomen. Zazoe verteld dat hij eens twee struisvogles had afgeluisterd en dat de vogels het hadden'' "over het verslaan van een andere struisvogel ". Hij hield niet van dit soort zaken en melde dit aan Mufasa. Mufasa ging vervolgens bij de stuisvogels kijken. Mufasa kwam er dan achter dat het "slaan" van een andere stuisvogel eigenlijk ging over het schoppen van de andere struisvogel in een wedstrijd. Kopa vraagt vevolgens hoe Zazoe dit soort zaken nu voorkomt. De vogel antwoordt dat hij eerst alles twee keer checkt vooralleer hij een melding maakt. Zazoe verteld dat hij zijn eerste zomer als hofmaarschalk nog goed herrinerd omdat het een zomer was van leren en fouten maken en dat het ook een les was voor de andere dieren in het koningsland. Als het verhaal op zijn einde is vraagt Kopa of dat het verhaal is. Zazoe antwoord ''"niet helemaal". ''Zazoe verteld dan dat jonge dieren zich vaak schuldig voelde over het liegen tegen hem, zodat ze vaak onmiddelijk naar Mufasa gingen om de waarheid te vertellen. De koning was hierom woest maar rechtvaardig en zegt dan tegen de jonge dieren, dat ze het moesten vertellen tegen hun ouders. Hun ouders waren boos en wilde de jonge dieren streng straffen, maar Mufasa kwam met een andere oplossing: Hij gaf de dieren de opdracht om belangrijk nieuws te verzamelen over de gebeurtenissen, in het koningsland. Op die manier zouden ze het verschil leren kennen tussen "''feit en fictie", ''zodat ze altijd verantwoordelijk zouden zijn voor hun woorden. Vervolgens criteert Kopa Rafiki:"When the mouth is bigger than the brain, the feet won't stay on the path".'' Vervolgens criteerd Zazu Rafiki op zijn beurt: "If the coconut bounces too hight when it falls from the tree, don't eat it. Kopa lacht en interpreeterd de betekenis zo: "als er iets niet goed lijkt, dan is het waarschijnlijk verkeerd". ''Zazoe gaat akkoord en verteld Kopa om zijn woorden altijd te controleren. Famillie *'Simba:' Kopa's vader *'Nala:' Kopa's moeder *'jongere zus': Kiara *'Kovu:' Kopa's schoonbroer en partner van Kiara *'jongste broer': Kion *'grootvaders': Mufasa en Nala's vader *'grootmoeders': Sarabi en Sarafrina *'oom': Meethu *'overgrootvader': Ahadi *'overgrootmoeder': Uru *'oudoom': Scar Vrienden van Kopa *'Timon:' een stokstaartje dat bevriend is met Simba en hem hebben opgevoed *'Pumbaa: is een zwijn, dat bevriend is met Simba en hem hebben opgevoed *'Aufa: '''is een welp en Kopa's beste vriend, die genoemd wordt in ''"A Snake in the Gras" *'''Jambo: is een aap die voorkomt in "Nala's Dare" *'Kwaheri:' is een aap die voorkomt in "Nala's Dare" *'Pimbi:' is een "hyrax" die verschijnt in "A Tale of Two Brothers" Trivia *In een interview met Phil Weinstein, de directeur van "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride" vertelde Weinstein, dat hij niks wist van Kopa gedurende de productie van de film. Dat is dan ook de reden waarom Kopa niet verscheen in de tweede film *Alex Simons vertelde dat Kopa niet echt verbonden was met Disney, maar het'' "label''" kreeg van Disney *Kovu als welp, lijkt op Kopa *Men weet niet wat er gebeurd is met Kopa tussen de eerste en de tweede film. Maar vermoedelijk starte Kopa zijn eigen troep Bronnen *disney.wikia.com/wiki/Kopa *lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Kopa Universum en:Kopa Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Leeuwen